


Sick Drummer

by harlet



Series: Miami Family !! [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, RARARARARA, as always, mention of john deacon :), platonic miami and roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlet/pseuds/harlet
Summary: sick roger hates medicine
Relationships: Jim Beach/Roger Taylor
Series: Miami Family !! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204802
Kudos: 2





	Sick Drummer

“Roggie boy, c’mon, you need to take this to feel better.” 

“Nooo!” Roger buried his face in his arms, pulling his knees towards his chest stubbornly. “Don’ wanna.” 

Jim bent down, gently tugging Roger’s arms out from his face and cupped his chin up so he could meet his eyes. “Why not, Rog?” 

Roger sniffled. He looked as miserable as he felt, throat scratchy, nose stuffy, and chills running through his body. “‘s icky.” 

“I know, I know, but don’t you want to get better super duper fast so we can go get John?” 

Roger perked up a bit at that. “Joey?” he checked suspiciously. At Miami’s nod, he grudgingly eyed the bottle of liquid Tylenol in Miami’s hand with unbridled disgust, then said firmly, “Papa’s gotta have some too.”

Miami frowned. “What? Roggie, Papa’s not sick—”

“Nuh-uh!” Roger interrupted, then broke off to cough. “We been huggin’ and stuff, so Papa could get sick. Don’t—Don’t you wanna go see Joey?” Judging by the slightly mischievous twinkle in Roger’s eyes, he knew exactly what he was up to. 

Jim bit back a sigh, then nodded, resigned to his fate. A bit of Tylenol couldn’t hurt, even if he wasn’t sick. “Yeah, okay, mister. You first, though!”

Maybe if he sent Roger to watch Brian play his acoustic, he could pretend like he’d taken the medicine while he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> POOPY   
> follow me and sarah on tumblr!!  
> @discodeakyyy/queensfag  
> @deakymaytaylormercury


End file.
